Alidia Kosaka
Alidia Kosaka (彼ダイヤ小坂 Aridia Kosaka) also known as the Shadow Master (シャドウマスター Kage no Masutā) is a pirate and the of the Crimson Wing Pirates. Hailing from the famous Kosaka Clan, Alidia is known throughout the as a master assassin and swordsman. Sheis the eighth member of the crew and the seventh to join. Formely a bounty hunter and a thief, Alidia was reknown for her mastery of stealth and track record of killing her victims in an instant. She made her living by assassinating well known pirates and bringing their heads into the marines, leaving them barely alive so that she can collect the bounty without the 30% reduction in beri. Although thankful for her actions of killing pirates, the marines were ultimately afraid that Alidia would eventually turn on them like her brother did and set up a trap where she would be sentenced to death at the Tower of Judgment . Thanks to the efforts of Rio, the Crimson Wing Pirates, and the Kosaka Clan, Alidia was rescued and became a pirate, already earning herself a bounty of 100,000,000 for her past actions. Alidia's ultimate goal is too track down her traitorous brother who betrayed her clan and killed a high ranking marine. Due to the tradition of her clan that dictates each member must find a suitable master to serve, Alidia has chosen Rio as her master. Though she rarely shows it, Alidia is eternally grateful towards him and has sworn to serve by his side until the day she dies. A bounty of 250,000,000 has been placed on her head. Appearance Pre-Timeskip Post-Timeskip She has become fairly tall, reaching a height of about 5'8 and has long flowing raven hair that she has tied in the form of a high pony tail. She also has a pink ribbon on top of her head that she wears all the time. One of Alidia's most noticeable aspects is her remarkbly curvaceous-figure and a well-endowed buxom, which she has no qualms of showing off within her crew. Tidus usually tries to perform perverted actions towards her and the other females, to which she is the one who usually has to threaten to kill him if he she wants him to stop. She has soft peach skin and light purple eyes, eyes said to have such incredible killing intent that it rivals that of Dracule Mihawk. Her usual outfit consists of a tight pink kimono that exposes her cleavage along with long purple stockings; underneath she wears bandages over her chest and a fundoshi. Alidia is very proud of her costume and usually puffs her chest out when she is complimented on her fashion sense. Interestingly enough, she has a small mouse pet that she has named "Chachamaru" and it is always beside her, resting upon her shoulders. He usually accompinies her wherever she goes, unless a serious battle is about to commence in which he usually has to go and hide. Alidia usually has a frown plastered on her face and rarely ever smiles within the crew, albeit she does show a tendency to soften her frown when she interacts with her crew in a postive way. Another one of Alidia's unique traits are her eye brows, that seemingly resemble lightning bolts. Her father claims that those lightning bolts reflect her personality more or less, in the sense that she is a woman who strikes fast and hard. Site Navigation Category:Pirate Category:Swordsmen Category:Assassin Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Female Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Reflex Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Cooljoshua567 Category:Ninja Category:Red Wing Pirates Category:One World Category:Rio's Love Interests Category:Kosaka Sisters Category:Characters Category:Kosaka Clan Category:Crimson Wing Pirates Category:Reach For The Sky